


Trash Pirates

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: Garbage ships aren't meant to fire weapons and zip through space quite so quickly, but Axel and Roxas make it work.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamayrs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tamayrs).



> a quick drabble request for Josh, who asked for sci-fi akurokus and I just love putting them in stupid situations :D and also space pirates are awesome okay?

“Woo-hoo!” Axel yells, pumping a fist in the air. He’s all excited energy as they speed away, ship narrowly avoiding debris and satellites. He twists with the steering controls, zipping them through a path built for much smaller and faster ships, but they make do.

There’s a reason garbage ships are usually only used for their intended purpose.

“We’re not home free yet,” Roxas reminds him, before he sees something coming up on Axel’s blind side and he swears loudly. “Stop celebrating and look where you’re steering, asshole.”

He just shrugs and adjusts their course, veering sharply to avoid security drones. “I got this.”

Roxas doesn’t believe a word he says and shoots the next few security drones he sees. This used to be easier, before they modified their ship to hell and back. No one paid attention to a trash ship, but they’ll notice it now that it can fire weapons and fly faster than ever intended.

“Oh, but you can shoot things? I thought we were trying to escape unnoticed.”

“I don’t trust you to avoid them,” he says shortly.

Axel laughs at him, and they clear the last line of security. There’s a crunch and horrible flickering of lights as they burst into hyperspeed, and Roxas desperately dreams of the day they aren’t driving a literal garbage ship around. It wasn’t meant to do the things they want from it and it always feels like it’s going to rattle apart.

But it hasn’t yet, and Axel has a surprising knack for keeping it held together on his hopes and dreams.


End file.
